Greg's Girlfriend
by DistrictAttorneyoftheTheatre
Summary: Another start to a fic. Got a little help with this one. I don't own anything. Hope you like.


"May I please speak to Gregory Sanders?"

Grissom had gotten phone calls for Greg many times, but this one felt different. This didn't sound like his normal type of girlfriend. She was very polite and had this quiet voice.

"You've called the wrong number. He works down the hall."

"I'm so sorry. Greg wrote down the number. I thought it was his."

"Well, I can give his number if you like."

"Yes, please."

He recited the number for her.

"Thank-you. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's ok."

They said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone. Greg better have a good excuse to have given her my number.

He heard Greg's voice echo down the hallway.

"Where did you get this number? What do you mean he gave it to you?"

Grissom couldn't help but laugh. Normally he won't give the number to the girls, but this one seemed so nice.

He followed Greg's voice to the lab. He was just hanging up the phone as Grissom got there.

"So how do you like my new girlfriend?"

"She's not your type?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's too nice for you. She's very polite. Where did you meet her?"

"I smashed into her car."

"Oh, so are you dating her to get out of paying her repair bill?"

"No, no, I like her."

"That's what you say about all of them."

"No it isn't"

Grissom gave him a funny look.

"Ok, maybe it is, but Amy is different."

"Yes, she is. All I can say is... don't break her heart."

Grissom gave his 'that's a direct order' look.

"Yes, Sir."

Grissom smiled as he left. Maybe this girl will settle him down. Grissom knew Greg wouldn't change. He would just go off and break this girl's heart. In his heart Grissom want to warn this girl.

"Hey Boss, you like the theatre right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a talent showcase tonight. Amy's in it and I want you to meet her."

This is my chance. I can warn her about Greg.

"What talent is she showcasing?"

"I'm not sure. She said it was a surprise."

"Did you ask anyone else to come?"

"No."

"I'm sure the gang would like to meet her. You know how they like to me your girlfriends."

"Yeah, I just don't want them telling her about my history with girls."

"Don't worry. She probably already knows." Grissom winked at Greg.

"So what does she look like? Is she beautiful?"

"Better yet, is she a sex kitten?" Nick nudged Greg.

"Behave you two."

"Actually she says I have to marry her if I want sex."

"She's a good girl."

Everyone sat looking at Grissom. He just smiled. He had done a background check on her. She was a very nice girl. She had a doctorate in Forensic Science and a medical degree. She could be working in the morgue with David and Doc. Robbins. She could be working a Grissom's assistant. Instead, she was working with underprivileged children teaching them to read and write.

The lights came up. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 5th annual Help the Children talent show case. We are proud to present some of the greatest talent in Las Vegas. First up is Jessica Lee. She will be performing The Rose. A little girl stepped to the middle of the stage and belted out the tune. There were several more singers and a few one act plays after her.

"I would like to present the one dancer of the night, Miss Artemis Addams. She will be performing to "Dance With My Father." The lights went down and the music started. A girl appeared from the side of the stage. She was dressed in a long brown dress. Grissom noticed her pointe shoes were exactly the same colour as her dress. Someone's been working hard to make this look good. He watched as the girl danced around. She made everything look so easy. She was putting so much emotion into it she was crying. This was personal for her. As the song faded away so did the lights. When the lights came back up the girl was gone. She had literally disappeared. Now that is a great performer. She's here for the pleasure, not the applause.

They group sat through the rest of the showcase wondering which person was Greg's girlfriend.

"So which one was she?"

"Come on, tell us. We'll never figure it out."

"It was the tall blond."

"Nah, it was the lady who sang Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

"It was the girl with all the piercings."

"No, it was the girl with the tattooes"

"It was that little girl who sang The Rose"

"Greg, is it the girl who played Juliet?"

Grissom let out the sigh. "It was the dancer. Am I right?"

"I'm not telling. You'll have to wait and see."

They turned the corner to see everyone meeting with family.

"Stay here. I'll go find her."

Greg went into the crowd. Grissom looked out the doors. He noticed the dancer sitting out there alone. She looked as if she had been crying even after her performance.

"I'll be back guys."

He opened the door and went outside. Sitting down beside her, he touched her hand. "You were great tonight."

"Thank-you. You can tell my family that. They decide that getting drunk and high was more important than watching me perform."

He put his arm around her. He was kind of drawn to her presence.

"Do you happen to have a boyfriend with blond spikey hair?"

"Yes, Sir? Why do you ask?"

"Well," he said as she laid her head on his chest, "one of my friends is looking his girlfriend in that crowd. He has spikey hair. His name is Greg."

"He actually came?'

"Yes, he invited a group to come with him."

"That sounds like Greg."

Grissom felt the girl shiver. It wasn't that cold, but the girl was shaking terribly.

"You want to go inside?"

"No, Sir. I would rather stay out here. I'm not really a people person."

"Hey, Gil, Greg can't find his girlfriend. He still won't tell us who she is so we can help him." Catherine looked down at Grissom and the girl.

'I see you made a new friend. What's her name?"

"This is Amy. She's Greg's girlfriend. You want to stay with her while I get Greg and the others."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"I'll be right back."

Grissom got up making a place for Catherine to sit down. Just before he went inside he looked back at the two.

"You looked perfect tonight."

"Thank-you, but I wasn't perfect. I made a bunch of mistakes."

"I didn't notice any. My daughter would love to be able to dance the way you do."

Catherine looked the girl over. She had that "too skinny" "ballerina" body. Catherine guessed she might weight 85lbs at most. She could tell the girl had used makeup to cover her bruises. It was the same trick she had used to keep Grissom from knowing Eddie was back in the house.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"No, Ma'am."

"How you get those bruises?"

Amy bit her lip. She had always dreaded the day someone would ask her this question. Her parents had always told her to never tell a lie, but they also told her to never say anything of what they did to her.

"Don't worry. It will be our little secret."

"My family isn't the greatest."

"Who hit you?"

"Everyone hits me. I'm the family punching bag."

"Does Greg know about them?"  
"No, Ma'am." Amy thought a moment. "Well, he's never met my parents, buts he's heard of them. Of course, everyone knows my parents."

"You're Govenor Addams child?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I thought he only had boys."

"I try to stay away from the media."

Amy shivered again.

"You really should go inside. You'll catch pneumonia out here."

"Don't worry about me. I usually sleep outside."

"Hey baby!"

"Good evening, Greg."

"You looked wonderful tonight. Did your family come?"

"Unfortuantally they didn't come, but I told you they wouldn't. They're too busy. They'll give some excuse like 'We we're working on important state business, or we were getting high'. Its not like it mattered to me that they came."

"You want to stay with me tonight."

"No, Sir. My parents will send a search party if I don't come home."

"Are you sure? They probably won't notice."

"Greg, they'll notice."

Catherine stood up and then helped Amy up. She stumbled a bit.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Amy. I'm Greg's 'girlfriend'."

"I'm Warrick."

"Sara"

"Nick"

"David"

"Hello Amy."

"Doctor Robbins?" A smile came across her face. This was a face she didn't expect to see. She threw her arms around him. He couldn't help but hug her tightly. He could tell she was crying.

"I missed you."

"I know, sweetie. Its ok. I'll protect you from them."

"May I ask what's going on?"

Amy turned and looked at Greg.

"Amy is an old friend from Virginia. Though I don't remember her being so pale and thin. I'm mean she was always kind of on the skinny side, but this would make me stuff her full of food for a week."

A blush came across Amy's face. She couldn't believe he would worry about her weigh.

"Do you want me to call your father and tell him you're staying with me."

"No, Sir. I promised father I would get home early tonight. He wanted help doing something."


End file.
